runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Barrows brothers
Voor de minigame, bekijk de Barrows minigame pagina. ::Voor de locatie 'Barrows', bekijk de Barrows (gebied) pagina. thumb|De zes broers. Van links naar rechts: [[Karil, Verac, Guthan, Dharok, Torag en Ahrim.|300px]] De Barrows brothers, ook wel The Six genoemd, zijn zes broeders die bekend zijn van de Barrows minigame. De zes broers waren ooit boeren in de landen van Misthalin en uiteindelijk werden ze commando's in de God Wars en deden mee aan verschillende veldslagen om Hallowvale te bevrijden van Lord Drakan's heerschappij. Uiteindelijk stierven de broers aan hun verwondingen en werden ze begraven in het gebied wat nu bekend staat als barrows. Hun harnassen, wapens en overige voorwerpen van de broers werden er begraven samen met de broers. Tot de dag van vandaag kunnen de broers uitgedaagd worden en hun pantsers en wapens geroofd worden. De zes broers bestaan uit: Ahrim, Dharok, Guthan, Karil, Torag en Verac. De broers werden de "Barrow" broeders genoemd. Barrow betekend in het Nederlands grafheuvel. 'The Barrows Brothers' is een zeer populaire minigame voor de hogere levels. Het is aangeraden, als je 60 Defence en 60 Attack hebt, een volledige Dragon uitrusting te dragen. Natuurlijk is een hoog level Strength ook van belang. Voor spelers met een hoog Prayer level (boven de level 43 Prayer) is het verstandig monk's robes te dragen en een Holy Book. Een Holy Book kan je krijgen in de Quest Horror from the Deep. Geschiedenis Voor de Morytania campagne De zes broers waren afkomstig uit een kleine stad in Misthalin. Het waren slechts boeren in hun dorp, maar bleken uit te blinken in de vechtkunst. Ze hadden al eerder een glimp laten zien van dapperheid in de strijd. Hoewel ze slechts boeren waren, hadden ze geen tijd om lid te worden in het leger. Hun levens waren gevuld met ondankbaarheid en vergetelheid, maar toen de God Wars uitbraken waren er veel kansen voor deze mannen om hun bekendheid te verdienen. Een vreemdeling ontdekte deze broers door hun dorst naar roem, want hun vaardigheden waren ongeëvenaard in hun dorp, en waren omschreven als de beste van alle mannen. De vreemdeling zag grote belangen in hen en beloofde ze dat hij hen macht kon verlenen. De vreemdeling had tijdens zijn reis verschillende mysterieuze voorwerpen van grote waarde en krachten verzameld, en het waren precies de harnassen en wapens die hun wens ingewilligd hadden. De Morytania campagne thumb|left|De broers probeerden het veroverde gebied [[Morytania terug te veroveren van de absolute macht van Lord Drakan.]] De oorlog voerde de broers steeds dieper en dieper Morytania in. Ze vochten voor langer dan een jaar in Morytania en kwamen steeds dieper het land in. Ahrim, de oudste broer, vernietigde zijn vijanden met magie, en ondermijnde hun kracht en hun wil om te vechten. Dharok en Guthan, de volgende oudsten, hadden geen spreuk nodig om hun vijanden te verzwakken want de Great axe en speer doorboorden gemakkelijk de ledematen en organen in. De broers waren het sterkst wanneer ze verenigd waren. Mocht de vijand het lang overleven, of de kans hebben om een slag te slaan, dan zou Karil hem neerschieten met zijn dodelijke bolts. De vaardigheden en ervaringen van de broers waren gegroeid met de jaren en maakten van de broers levende helden. De onregelmatige vijanden werden in de grond getimmerd door Torag en Verac sloeg door de prayers van de vijanden heen en vilde hun botten. Doordat elke broer elk verschillende eigenschappen en specialiteiten had, waren de zes broers bijna onoverwinnelijk. Na de laatste veldslag, stond de vreemdeling, die de broers hun harnassen en wapens had gegeven, op een klif toe te kijken en zei in zichzelf dat ze er nu klaar voor waren. De vreemdeling liep richting het kamp, dat was opgezet en waar de broers en hun leger zich gevestigd hadden. In het kamp werd feest gevierd over hun overwinning. De vreemdeling liep het pad af die richting de tent van de broers liep. De vreemdeling werd al gauw opgemerkt en hij keek de zes broers in hun ogen aan. De vreemdeling zei niets, maar met zijn telepathische gaven vertelde hij in de hoofden van de broers: De broers pakten hun wapens vast, maar de vreemdeling viel niet aan. De vreemdeling draaide zich om en liep naar de rand van het kamp, terug naar de verkoolde resten van de veldslagen en de zegevierende dood. De broers stonden en keken elkaar geschokt aan. thumb|Guthan die vecht in de schaduw van de "vreemdeling". Ondanks hun ontmoeting met de vreemdeling, zetten de broers en het leger de strijd verder en trokken verder Morytania in. De broers wilden nog steeds hun doel bereiken en bleven toch moedig. Meer veldslagen volgden, en de vijand groeide in aantallen en kracht. De vreemdeling verborg zich niet langer en stond op een klif toe te kijken naar de strijd en hield de broers in de gaten. De broers bleven vechten als helden onder mensen, maar ze werden vertraagd door de aanwezigheid van de vreemdeling. Zijn aanwezigheid maakte de broers nerveus en Ahrim miste veel spreuken, Dharok's kracht was gedaald en Guthan werd verzwakt met de dag. Karil slaagde er niet meer in om zijn doelen te raken, Torag werd vertraagd en Verac leek minder pit te geven, waardoor de vijanden niet bang werden. De broers hadden na elke veldslag een aantal verwondingen opgelopen die medische hulp nodig hadden. In het hart van Morytania vond een veldslag plaats, die ook de aanwezigheid van de vreemdeling bevatte. Veel mannen vielen om de broers neer, maar toch, ondanks hun verliezen, waren ze er samen in geslaagd de vijand te laten vluchten. De dood van de broers De broers waren gewond, koortsachtig en midden in het rijk van de vijand. Hun ademhaling was verzwakt en de wonden wilden niet sluiten. De overige officieren beseften dat zonder de broers hun strijd verloren was. Op die avond stierven de broers. Zes dagen lang hadden de overlevenden tombes in de aarde gegraven voor de broers. Op de laatste dag, toen de tombes werden verzegeld en de overlevenden hun lange reis naar huis voortzetten kwam de vreemdeling het gebied binnen lopen. De vreemdeling hield zijn handen gespreid boven de centrale heuvels en zong iets in een oud taal en gebruikte zijn oude magie. Een paars licht straalde en vormde zich voor hem en viel op de aarde en kwam neer op elke heuvel. De zes broers werden waarschijnlijk door deze magische spreuk tot het ras van de Undead benoemd en zwierven rond in hun graftombes en bewaakten hun schatten voor rovers. De broers *Ahrim the Blighted *Dharok the Wretched *Guthan the Infested *Torag the Corrupted *Verac the Defiled *Karil the Tainted *Akrisae the Doomed (na Ritual of the Mahjarrat) *Linza the Disgraced (na Kindred Spirits) Zie ook *Barrows minigame *Barrows (gebied) en:Barrows Brothers Categorie:Barrows Categorie:Geschiedenis Categorie:Undead